


Sweet Chocolate

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Sometimes even making chocolates for someone wasn't always easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a happy valentine's day ♥

Kazuichi was hopelessly in love with the biggest weirdo he knew, who also was one of his best friends, Gundham Tanaka, and with valentine's day coming up he was even more painfully aware of this fact than before. Everywhere he went he saw happy couples running around, being sappy with each other and simply being happy and in love. It made Kazuichi slightly jealous, as he never had been lucky in the aspect of love.

When he had a crush on Miss Sonia it ended with her disliking him, since he had been kind of a stalker towards her and if he was honest, he had been more in love with the image of a princess and not with Sonia herself. When he came to terms with this fact and got over his superficial crush for the Ultimate Princess, he was able to become friends with her and Gundham, his former rival. The thing that shocked him however was that he then not only developed a crush on Gundham, but he utterly fell in love with him and could hardly think straight whenever the Ultimate Breeder was near him.

The problem however was that he didn't know what he should do about his feelings, except of venting towards his other friends.

 

“Just tell him already dude.” Leon said to his best friend, as he had enough of hearing Kazuichi whine about his non existing love life. “Then you can be all sickeningly sweet with your boyfriend as much as you want.”

“Great idea.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes, “And how exactly should I do that now? Gundham is extremely shy and even more awkward.”

“Well, valentine's day is coming up, so give him chocolate and confess to him or something like that.” Leon suggested while shrugging with his shoulders.

Kazuichi wasn't sure if his friend even was taking him seriously right now or not. “Ya know that I'm no girl, right? So why should I make him chocolate for valentine's day?”

“There's no rule that only girls can give chocolates to other people on valentine's day. Taka's already preparing chocolate for Mondo and he's also a guy, so there's nothing stopping you bro.” Leon said and as much as Kazuichi hated it, he had to agree with what Leon had said. He knew quite a few guys who gave away chocolate on valentine's day and also a few girls giving gifts to others on white day. Leon then kept on talking and made Kazuichi nervous with his statement. “Also you should hurry up dude or someone else will snatch him away. While he's weird as hell, he's covered in cute animals almost constantly and girls dig dudes with animals.”

Leon was right. Many girls liked guys who were good with animals and not to mention that Gundham was an attractive guy – it wasn't like Kazuichi had never looked when they had P.E. – and there was no chance that other people didn't notice these facts. On top of that, Gundham was very charming and even his weird Overlord of Ice talk was cute in a way. At least Kazuichi thought so.

“I don't know how to make chocolates.” Kazuichi said and looked at the ceiling, like it would show him how to make them if he stared long enough.

“Isn't the Ultimate Cook in your class? Ask him to show you.” Leon suggested, making Kazuichi think about it. He could ask Teruteru, but Kazuichi didn't really like talking with the perverted chef. But who else would know how to make good chocolate if not the Ultimate Chef? Maybe the Ultimate Confectioner, but Kazuichi never talked with her, so he doubted that she would help him.

Should Kazuichi really do it? I couldn't hurt to at least try. Right?

 

***

 

“So, you wish to make some chocolate to give to our dear Tanaka on the day of love?” Teruteru asked, just to make sure if he understood the request correctly. Kazuichi had went into the kitchen in which the Ultimate Chef had been working on some dish and asked him for his help in that matter.

“Yes, that's what I said.” Kazuichi replied awkwardly. He felt embarrassed having to confess his feelings for Gundham towards Teruteru, but the other had said that he'd only agree if he knew who the chocolate was for.

Teruteru smirked at this knowledge. “Then let me show you the art of making the most delicious chocolates for your loved one.” he said and placed his hand on Kazuichi's waist to guide him further into the kitchen.

“Teruteru, take your hand of my waist!” Kazuichi jumped away from the pervert, before the hand could begin to wander somewhere else.

“I am sorry, I got carried away by your beautiful body.” Teruteru took his hands back to himself and instead styled his hair again. “Anyway, how, let say, _special_ should the chocolate be?”

Kazuichi wasn't sure if he liked how the perverted chef emphasized the word 'special'. “What do ya mean with that?”  
“Well, we could put something in there, that will make everything more _exciting_ , if you get my drift.” Teruteru answered and indicated towards a shelf on the far side of the wall. Many different bottles with coloured liquids were lining the shelf and Kazuichi was sure that he knew them from somewhere. How would those things make the chocolates more exciting?

It was then that it hit Kazuichi and it was making his face burn up. “What?! I don't want to feed him that strange aphrodisiac! Once was more than enough!” The memory of when Saionji had put that stuff into their food still haunted Kazuichi and most of his classmates. It was such an embarrassing memory for them all, that they had decided to never talk about it ever again.

“You will never know what you'll miss, but if you wish.” Teruteru kept on giving a shit eating grin, “But if you happen to change your mind, you can always just tell me and we can add this very _special_ condiment.”

“I wont change my mind!” Kazuichi emphasized one last time, “Now let us please just start.” He just wanted to have this over with, before his nerves couldn't take the pressure any more and he'd quit before valentine's day even hit.

 

Never in his whole life did Kazuichi ever think that making chocolates could be this hard. The first batch he made frankly tasted like crap and they didn't look any better than they tasted. That Teruteru was on his constant case with either belittling him for not knowing how to do it from the get go or making one dirty innuendo after the other towards Kazuichi was not helping and only made him even more frustrated.

He was just about to give up after trying over and over again, when Teruteru tried the mixture one final time and finally gave his approval. “It took a while but this chocolate tastes delicious. Of course not as good as my cuisine, but it is getting there. Good work, Souda.”

After all of that struggling with Teruteru, Kazuichi wasn't even sure if he should be thankful or not for the other's help. However when he tasted the still melted chocolate mixture, he was positively surprised at the good taste. So maybe he could at least thank the Ultimate Chef, but on the other hand he had to constantly hold the other off over the whole time. He might decided it later, when the chocolates were fully finished.

Tacking out some forms for chocolates that Teruteru had borrowed from the Ultimate Confectioner, Kazuichi carefully filled them with the melted chocolate, before he placed everything into the refrigerator to set. Now he only had to get a box for them and then actually give them to Gundham.

Still, the part of giving the gift to the other was the hardest part. The preparing and having to live with spending so much time with the perverted chef was nothing against that part. If he fucked up or even worse Gundham rejected him, it would most likely end their friendship and crush Kazuichi completely. The thought alone made Kazuichi highly anxious and he just wished to quit his whole plan. It was stupid and could only go wrong.

Yet, he wanted to do it. Kazuichi's eyes were fixed on the refrigerator which held the chocolates he made and he wanted to give them to Gundham. He just had to hope for the best.

 

***

 

Valentine's day was filled with couples being even more sweet with each other than normally. All of his friends, that were in a relationship with someone, where on dates today and enjoyed the company of their loved ones.

While Kazuichi had been in class that day, he felt his stomach twist itself into knots. His eyes had been wandering towards his school bag every few minutes, where the self-made chocolates had been hidden inside. When class had ended, Gundham had left towards the school's farms, like he did everyday, to take care of his many pets. In the beginning Kazuichi thought about stopping him, but decided against it since he wanted to have time to actually talk with Gundham. So he decided to give him the chocolates when the other was finished caring for the animals.

If only he could calm down. Kazuichi was fully on edge and was one stupid comment away from exploding and most likely crying. Thus he stayed as far away from Saionji as he could.

To keep his nerves calm, the mechanic went into the robotic laboratories to tinker with the machines and just get his mind off all the things concerning valentine's day. However whatever he did, he couldn't keep himself from looking outside towards the farm. In the end Kazuichi gave up with trying to work and simply leaned against the window frame and began absent-mindedly playing with his favourite spanner until he saw that Gundham left the farm to return towards the main building.

Now was his chance to talk with his crush and confess.

Taking a deep breath, Kazuichi took his bag and left the labs.

 

Kazuichi's felt like he was walking in the middle of an earthquake, as his legs were shaking so much from nervousness. He kept his hands on the box containing the chocolates while walking, just to reassure himself that this was a good idea and that there was no need to feel stupid about this. The whole walk over towards Gundham, Kazuichi kept on repeating this to himself.

There he saw him, standing right around the corner of the hall. Taking a deep breath, Kazuichi started walking towards him but stopped after only one step, because he saw that Gundham was not alone. He was standing in the hallway together with Miss Sonia and seemed to be in a conversation with her. Before both of them were able to spot him, Kazuichi quickly hid behind the corner again. He wanted to speak with Gundham alone, so he waited for both of them to finish talking. The problem was that he wasn't able to hear them, so he wasn't sure when they would finish talking and leave. To find out when he could approach his crush, Kazuichi peaked around the corner and as soon as he did this his eyes widened with shock.

Sonia was holding a box of chocolates out towards Gundham.

 

Being completely shocked at this display, Kazuichi hid behind the wall again and leaned against it, since his legs didn't carry him any more on their own. His chest was hurting and he felt tears form at his eyes, blurring his vision. He knew it that they liked each other. Why did he ever think that it had been the truth, when they said that they were only friends and had no romantic interest in each other? He was so stupid for believing this!

“Tamer of Automations?” the voice of Gundham made Kazuichi jump, “What are you doing at this place?” Kazuichi stared at Gundham with wide eyes, while Gundham looked at him with concern. “Are you crying? Is something the matter?”

Kazuichi didn't react to this and only kept on staring at Gundham like a deer caught in the headlight of a car. Since Gundham didn't receive an answer from his friend, he approached him slowly and talked with a soft voice, “Kazuichi, did something happen?”

Hearing his name being said like this, made Kazuichi flinch and he wanted to just flee from the other. However he was backed against a wall and Gundham was physically fitter than he was, so catching up with Kazuichi was an easy task for Gundham. So Kazuichi simply reacted out of pure instinct and threw what he had been holding towards Gundham and ran off, while the other had been caught of guard.

 

Without even thinking about it, Kazuichi ran into his dorm room to hide in there from everyone. Out of breath, he let himself fall onto his bed and he just laid there, the scene still playing in his head. It was then that he realised that he threw the box of chocolates towards Gundham out of a burst of frustration and sadness. Not that it mattered right now. Or ever, since there was no chance that anyone in their right mind would've rejected a confession from the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind.

The thought stung quite badly and it made it hard to breath for Kazuichi. He felt like his heart had shattered in only a blink of an eye. He didn't feel this bad whenever Miss Sonia had straight out rejected him, but only seeing that just now made his chest ache and filled his eyes with wet tears.

 

Kazuichi had been wailing in self-pity on his bed, when he heard the doorbell ring. In the beginning he ignored it but then it rang again and he could hear the muffled voice of Gundham talking. “Sharp Toothed One, would you please open the door for me?”

While he didn't want to see anyone right now, he couldn't ignore Gundham; even if he wanted to. After standing up again and wiping the tears out of his eyes, Kazuichi went towards the door and opened it.

“What is it?”

Gundham was looking at Kazuichi with concerned eyes, “May I come in?”

Sighing internally to brace himself, Kazuichi stepped aside and let Gundham enter his room.

Closing the door behind himself he then sat back down on his bed, his eyes downcast. He simply couldn't bare to look at Gundham right now.

“May I sit down?” Gundham asked, his voice still in a soft tone. When Kazuichi nodded, Gundham took a set next to him.

 

It was silent between them and Kazuichi kept on looking towards the floor. However he could see out of the corner of his eyes that Gundham had been holding the box of chocolates in his hand.

More time passed before the bigger male began talking. “Do you wish to talk about what is plaguing your mind, Tamer of Automations? If it happens to be my fault that you are feeling this way, I do wish to apologise.”

Great, now Gundham was also feeling bad and this was the last thing that Kazuichi wanted. He didn't wish for either of his friends to feel bad because of him. Even if it hurt him like hell, he wished for his friends to be happy. “Don't worry, it's nothing.” Kazuichi lied and gave a forced grin towards the other, but it was hard to maintain and quickly turned bitter. “Why are ya even here? Shouldn't ya be with Miss Sonia right now?” Just the act of asking made Kazuichi's eyes tear up again. He cursed his inability to keep his emotions in check.

“Why should I be with the She-Car right now?” Gundham sounded genuine puzzled about this, making Kazuichi just as confused.

“Well she gave ya chocolates, so isn't she your girlfriend now?” Kazuichi asked in a way more bitter voice than he intended to use.

Gundham had a non-existing eyebrow raised and was looking at Kazuichi with utter bewilderment. It took him a few moments before he understood what the other was saying, making him widen his eyes slightly. “You have misunderstood what you have saw. Those offerings that were presented to me by the She-Cat were not for me, but for the Solver of Crimes.”

Kazuichi's head shot up and he stared at Gundham, who continued to explain. “While she had been on her way towards her chosen one, we have happened to cross paths and she wished for my opinion on her creation.”

It had took a couple of minutes for Kazuichi to fully process what Gundham was saying. “The Solver of Crimes? Do ya mean Kirigiri? Wait a minute... does Miss Sonia have a crush on her?” These were all a bunch of new informations for Kazuichi and now he felt stupid for misunderstanding the whole scenario, resulting in him crying over nothing. On top of this he did blew his chance to confess to the other, making everything even worse in the end.

“Yes, the Princess of Darkness does have such feelings for the Solver of Crimes.” Gundham confirmed what Kazuichi had concluded. “But if I might ask, why did this make you cry Kazuichi?” he then asked and gently wiped the tears from Kazuichi's cheek with his thumb. It made Kazuichi's face heat up and his heart flutter.

“Well... it's because... the chocolates...” Kazuichi was at a loss of words. It never had happened before that Tanaka did something like initiate contact with anyone.

Gundham looked towards his hand that was still holding the box of chocolates and lifted them. “Do you mean these? Did you intent to give them to the She-Cat as a valentine's offering? I had been wondering why you threw these towards me, so I wanted to return them to you while I was checking on your well-being.”

This one question made Kazuichi's body freeze up and all of his blood flow into his cheeks. Like it would hide him from Gundham's gaze, Kazuichi pulled his beanie further over his face and he mumbled in a quiet voice, “They are for you.”

“You have prepared them for me?” Now it was Gundham's turn to blush.

“Y-Yeah.” Kazuichi mumbled and tried to pull his beanie even further down than it already was, “I made them for you... since I kinda like ya... a lot...” With ever word he got more quiet than before. In the end he could hardly hear himself talking, because his heart was beating so loudly in his ears that it drowned all other sounds.

 

It was like time stopped and only Kazuichi was left now, together with his thought that were racing through his head. He had actually said to Gundham that he liked him. Not like he had planned though, but he actually did it in the end. Now he only had to hope for some sort of positive reaction from his crush. If only he could bring up the courage to even look towards Gundham, but the fear of reaction made it impossible for him.

Over the deafening sound of his own heartbeat, Kazuichi was able to hear the voice of Gundham. “If this is the case, then I will gladly accept this offering. So thank you... Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi turned his head so fast towards Gundham, that he nearly got dizzy from the movement. “Wait, really?” This was too good to be true.

Gundham had his purple scarf pulled over his face and he was just as flustered as Kazuichi was. “Yes. I do reciprocate your feelings.”

Slowly a big and happy smile formed on Kazuichi's face and before he could stop himself, he jumped against Gundham and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him on his cheek.

The sudden kiss made Gundham jump slightly out of surprise. “K-Kazuichi?”

“Ah, sorry! I got carried away!” Kazuichi let go of Gundham and looked bashfully to the side, scratching the back of his head. However he couldn't keep the overly happy smile off his face.

“It is fine, do not worry.” Gundham mumbled embarrassed and kept on hiding his face behind his scarf. It may have been Kazuichi's imagination, but he was sure that he could see the slightest smile hidden behind the fabric.

Playing with his fingers in a bashful manner, Kazuichi then carefully asked “Then... can I kiss ya again? Like a real kiss?” He was overwhelmed with happiness, so he wanted more than a simple kiss on the cheek, but he didn't want to push the extremely shy male too far. But one could at least ask.

“I guess I could allow that, as you resistance against the poison in my body is high.” Gundham mumbled shyly, but pulled his scarf down and revealed his face to the other again.

While Kazuichi was the one that proposed the question, he was now highly nervous about the prospect of actually kissing Gundham, his long-time crush and, he guessed, boyfriend. Taking all of his courage together, Kazuichi quickly leaned towards the other and placed his lips onto Gundham's. As quick as the kiss began, it ended just as fast and both males looked shyly to the side. Yet both carried a smile on their lips.

After a while it was then Gundham who broke the comfortable silence, “I have yet to try the offering that you have prepared for me.”

“Ah yeah.” Kazuichi had nearly forgotten the chocolates still laying inside the box in Gundham's hand. The black haired teen opened the box and regarded the treats, before taking one and eating it. “Their taste is indeed enjoyable, so I have to thank you for them, Kazuichi.”

“You are welcome.” Kazuichi grinned proudly. After having failed so many times in making them, he was glad that the other liked them.

The box was then held out towards him by Gundham. “Would you like to share them with me?”

“Sure.” he answered happily and the young couple shared the sweet treats, while enjoying their newly founded bond with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy White Day if you happen to celebrate it ♥

Gundham and his dark consort have been sharing their path for nearly one month now, with white day marking their small anniversary. As such Gundham intended to surprise his beloved on that day, just as the mortal custom required. One month before, the Tamer of Automations had surprised the Overlord of Ice with an offering of self made sweets and both have confessed their mutually shared feelings for each other.

However now that white day was approaching, the Breeder of Hellish Beasts was in a dilemma. He sadly had no experience with this particular mortal custom or the typical practices of dating another mortal and thus had no idea what he should prepare for his consort.

The more the day neared, the more stress the Overlord was experiencing, however he didn't let it show to not cause any suspicion from his allies and most importantly from Kazuichi himself. Whenever he wasn't going after his daily duties off attending classes and caring for the many hellish beasts under his care, he was in thought about what he could prepare. Still nothing came to his mind and with only a few short days left, Gundham decided to follow up on his backup plan.

 

“Princess of Darkness, I am in need of your assistants. Do you have a few moments to spare for me?” Gundham walked up towards one of his most trusted allies after class, instead of going into the realm of the hellish beasts like he normally would do at this time of day. As much as he disliked to let his soldiers wait, this was the only time he could do this, as his consort was now occupied with his own duties, in the assumption that Gundham would not be available at this moment.

The She-Cat turned towards Gundham, her school bag still in hand, ”Of course Gundham. Do you need help with some sort of spell that you want to try out?”

“No, it is not something like that.” the Overlord of Ice shook his head, though he had to admit to admiring her dedication towards the dark arts. “What I need your assistants for is of the more, as the mortals would call it, romantic kind.” As Gundham was not used to having such conversations with other people than his paramour, he was unable to stop his face from turning a reddish colour due to his blood flowing into his cheeks.

“Oh, so it is about Souda. With what can I help you?” Sonia gave a short giggle and had a pleasant smile on her face.

“As you might know, white day is approaching and with this also a small anniversary of the shared bond between the Pink Haired One and myself. I was hoping to surprise my consort on that day as tradition requires, however I am too unaccustomed towards these particular matters of a mortal's life and thus am unable to find something that would count as suiting.” he began explaining his dilemma, “So now I am hoping that you as a mortal are able to help me with this matter.” Sonia was Gundham's last hope now to being able to prepare anything in time, so that Kazuichi would feel happiness on that day and would be able to see how much he mattered to Gundham.

“I'll gladly help you.” Sonia smiled, however her facial features fell again ever so slightly, “Though I must admit that I'm also not entirely knowledgeable about white day, since we don't celebrate it in Novoselic. But still, I will help you as much as I can!”

While this was not the best outcome, it was still help and Gundham was glad about it. “Thank you She-Cat, I owe you a favour in return for your help.”

“There is no need for that. You are my friend, so I'll gladly help you.” the Princess of Darkness replied, before beginning to think about the Overlord's problem. “First we need to know what is traditional to present on this day, so I would suggest that we search about informations regarding that day and work from there. Our best bet would be the internet, so that we could also look for suggestions from other people.”

“That is a great idea.” It did not even cross Gundham's mind to use the internet, as he rarely used it for anything else than teaching his many apprentices about the dark arts of taming hellish beasts. It had actually nearly shocked his paramour quite a lot when he found out how seldom Gundham used his laptop, as Kazuichi himself harboured a huge interest in everything regarding technology.

 

Sonia and Gundham went into the latter's dorm room to follow their plan of consulting the vast internet for possible ideas with which he could surprise Kazuichi. Both took a seat at his desk as he booted up his computer and began his search as soon as everything was up and running.

Gundham clicked on the first suggestion provided and began reading it. “It seems like it is traditional that the one giving away the gift for white day has to present something that is three times the value of the offering they have received on valentine's day. Now that I think about it, I can remember having heard about such a rule regarding this day.” As he had planned on pampering his consort on that day anyway, he did not mind this custom. Kazuichi deserved to feel special.

“Are their any ideas for gifts that you could use?” Sonia asked and looked at the screen, “I think further down could be some.”

As the She-Cat suggested, he began scrolling down the page until a section came up with the most common gifts given to others on that day. This was exactly what he needed, so he again began reading the text displayed to him. “The most common gifts presented on white day are cookies, jewellery, white chocolate or white lingerie... What?” Gundham's face turned red when he read the one point that suggested that people should offer something like alluring undergarments on this day. While he could imagine offering the first three towards Kazuichi, the last one was an entirely different matter.

“Well, the idea of valentine's day and white day is initially designed for couples of different genders, so it's not that surprising to find some suggestions which have some sort of gender role behind it.” Sonia commented, her face also slightly grimacing with bashfulness. “We should look for something else that isn't that traditional and maybe more specific.”

“A wise choice.” the male agreed and began searching on different sites for possible suggestions. The problem however was that the more they searched, the more questionable the ideas became. Gundham now finally remembered why he did not use the internet that often.

 

After a while Gundham closed the lid of his laptop and gave it up with searching on the internet. “How can mortals willingly share such personal information so openly on the internet? Do they have no shame?”

The Princess of Darkness also seemed to be glad about the other closing the laptop to end this torture. “It must be due to being anonymous on the internet, so many people don't feel like anything is stopping them from sharing their lives. However aside from some of the answers, there where still some good ideas what you could do for Souda.”

“You are right and I think that I now have found something fitting to offer to my consort.” Gundham replied and opened the laptop one last time to see if his idea would be possible.

The She-Cat kept on looking over his shoulder and when Gundham opened one link, her eyes widened with excitement, “That is perfect! He will love it.”

 

***

 

When white day arrived, Kazuichi was still not aware of Gundham's offering for him. The only thing he knew about was that the couple had simply planned to spend some time together on that day, so that the mechanic would not plan anything else and thus would be unavailable.

The Breeder of Hellish Beasts had finished all of his duties towards his warriors early in the morning, so that he would not need to return to their realm and thus give all of his free time to his paramour on that day.

While it was not common for students of class 77 to miss their lessons, today many students were not attending to use the day to spent some time with the ones that shared their path. The same applied to Gundham and Kazuichi, who have both decided to not attend that day in favour of being in each others presence without the disturbance of school.

 

“So, what do ya want to do today?” Kazuichi asked his boyfriend and leaned back with the chair he was sitting in. The Pink Haired One was in an even better mood than he normally was, which could be due to the date or the simple fact that they all could stay away from class that day without their teacher collecting them, like she would do on all the other days.

“I have actually hoped that I could take you on a rendezvous today.” Gundham admitted with slight shyness in his voice, “As we have yet to go on one, due to us sadly not having found the time to do so, I thought that today would be the perfect date for this. If you want, that is.”

“A date?” the Tamer of Automations also blushed a little bit, however he smiled happily, “I would love to. Do ya have any plans for this date?”

The positive reaction filled the Overlord with confidence about his planned offering, so he answered the question of the other. “I thought that we could go to a museum on the other side of this town; however we have to use the tram to get there, if you do not mind this.”

“A museum? Sure, if ya want to and we don't have to drive too long we can go.” it was evident in Kazuichi's voice that he had not expected Gundham's idea on how they could spend their first official rendezvous together, however the Overlord of Ice did not let himself be discouraged by this as he was sure that the Tamer of Automations would enjoy this particular outing.

“According to what I was able to find out, it would only take us ten minutes inside of the tram to arrive at our destination.” Gundham explained to the other male who suffered immensely from motion sickness. When Gundham thought about this offering he had been unsure at the very beginning due to this particular problem. It would have been a disaster if Kazuichi became sick on the way there and thus would feel miserable to whole time, so it was lucky that it would not take up too much time.

“If it's only ten minutes, I think I can manage without problems.” Kazuichi grinned.

Gundham then got up from his seat. “Then let us prepare and after that, make our way towards our planned destination.”

“Sure.” Kazuichi agreed and also got up, before the couple went towards their separate dorm rooms to get changed into more fitting garments for moving in the chilly temperatures outside.

 

A couple of moments later the two of them made their way towards the nearest tram station, so that they could travel to the museum together. It was a pleasant, sunny day and spring was slowly beginning to show itself after the long winter months. It felt like everything would work out today and the couple could enjoy their first official rendezvous to the fullest.

To show how much he cared for Kazuichi, Gundham had decided to do something that he usually was too shy to do. Initiate physical contact, while other mortals were around them.

Shyly Gundham's hand sought out the hand of his dark consort and took it into his own. At the very beginning the pink haired male was ever so slightly surprised at having the other take his hand on his own, but he gave a happy smile and squeezed Gundham's hand affectionately while talking.

While the walk to the station had been pleasant and relaxing, the travel inside of the tram itself was a slight different matter. There were quite a few people inside of it, however to the luck of the couple they managed to both grab seats to sit together. It seemed like the Sharp Toothed One did need a chance to sit due to him getting sick easily and standing up would not have help him in that matter. As it was a short drive, Kazuichi didn't actually have any problems, however he turned more quiet and leaned against Gundham's shoulder to relax himself more while they were driving. To distract him further from his weak resistance against being inside of a moving vehicle, Gundham began talking about different topics to which the other listened happily to, all the while Gundham kept holding his hand and gently brushing over the back of Kazuichi's hand with his thumb in a soothing matter. It seemed to help immensely against the possibility of Kazuichi feeling unwell.

 

When the tram stopped at their station, the couple then got up from their seats and got out. Immediately Kazuichi took a deep breath.  
“Are you feeling unwell my consort?” Gundham was unsure now. Normally Kazuichi would tell someone when he was starting to not feel well, but there was always the possibility that he kept quiet to not upset the other. “Do you wish to sit down for a few minutes?”

Kazuichi waved Gundham off and reassured him with a grin, “Don't worry, I'm fine.” He then took Gundham's hand again. “I wanna go on that date with ya now, so let's go.”

Deciding to believe that his dark consort was telling the truth and he was indeed not feeling unwell, Gundham began walking towards their destination. He had looked up the directions in advance and remembered them for today. There were not many other mortals around them, which suited the Breeder of Hellish Beasts just fine, as he preferred it this way and it helped him staying relaxed while they walked towards the museum. He had to be honest, the more closer they got, the more nervousness he began feeling if his beloved would truly enjoy what he had planned.

Walking around a corner of a street the couple then passed a sign that pointed towards the huge building that they were intending to visit.

“We have arrived my paramour, we only have to follow this street now.” Gundham declared and pointed towards the sign that showed them the way.

As soon as Kazuichi spotted the sign with the name of the museum, his eyes began to sparkle with excitement. “A Motorcar Museum? That's so awesome, I always wanted to go to one! Thank ya Gundham!” he nearly began jumping out of happiness and grabbed his unsuspecting boyfriend to kiss him. It seemed like Gundham was spot on with his assumption that the mechanic would enjoy visiting a museum dedicated to all the different modes of transport over the history.

Before Gundham was even able to process the very sudden kiss in the middle of a street, Kazuichi grabbed his hand again and began pulling him towards the museum. “Come, let's go.”

A smile graced the Overlord's face at the joyous reaction of his beloved over the offering. Though he was still blushing up to his ears from the kiss. Following Kazuichi, the couple then made their way into the building displaying the history of automobiles.

 

Kazuichi had been overjoyed while looking at all the different cars that the museum possessed and he was talking about them with interest and knowledge, befitting of his title as the Ultimate Mechanic. To their surprise and Kazuichi's delight they also offered some tanks and even one military plane and the mechanic had been highly euphoric when he spotted them, even if they were not in working order. Though Kazuichi was sure that he would easily be able to make them work and even improve them all if he were allowed to, and Gundham believed him without question. Kazuichi's talent with any kind of machinery and especially vehicles rivalled Gundham's skills with the hellish beasts without any difficulty.

While the couple were looking at all of the displays, the mechanic had been talking passionately about everything and shared his expertise with Gundham. And while Gundham was not able to understand most of it, as he himself had no knowledge whatsoever about vehicles, he still felt pleasure listening to his paramour sharing his fascination for these different inventions. The simple fact that Gundham had accomplished to make Kazuichi feel such happiness, was filling him with bliss.

 

“One day I'm gonna build one myself.” Kazuichi commented while they were looking at a, so called, old-timer. “Of course with the modern equipment and safety gear so that we could actually drive it. And maybe a faster engine. But just look at this beauty.”

“It would be true pleasure to witness you construct such a machine my dark consort.” Gundham commented. He had to admit that he liked this style of car and would not mind travelling somewhere with Kazuichi using such a vehicle. Provided that Kazuichi would be able to not feel ill while doing so and that Gundham would own a driver's license by then so that he could take over the wheel if the need arouse itself.

When Kazuichi finished examining the car, the couple continued their way until they reached the end of the exhibition. Looking at the time, Gundham was surprised that many hours had already passed. He did not expect that he would enjoy himself so much, that he would not notice the passing of time any more.

Gundham turned his gaze towards his boyfriend, “Do you wish to look further around or do you prefer to leave now?”

“Let's leave.” the other replied, “We can't leave the Devas alone for too long or they might get lonely without ya Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi was right with his statement in a way. While the Four Dark Devas of Destruction were quite capable to fend for themselves in the absence of the Ultimate Breeder, it was still something that the breeder was not used to. There was hardly a day where he had to leave his trusted Devas behind; however due to the regulations of this museum that prohibited that any kind of hellish beast to enter – expect in the name of serving a mortal in need – he had no choice and if it made Kazuichi happy, he did not mind it that much.

 

When the couple left the building, they walked in a very casual and relaxed way back to the tram station. The streets were now nearly deserted from other mortals, only a few selected ones passing them within the late hour. The sun was starting to set and the sky was shining in a soothing orange and red colour.

Arriving at the station, the couple took a seat on a bench. There were no other mortals at that moment to wait for the tram with them and so Gundham put his arm around Kazuichi's form, while said male leaned against him to warm themselves up against the chilling evening air. Watching the sun set on the horizon, the couple waited for the tram to arrive while they enjoyed each others company.

“Thank ya again for going with me to the museum.” Kazuichi said with a soft voice, “I know that ya don't really care for cars and the such, so I'm happy that ya still decided to bring me there.”

“There is no need to thank me, as I also did enjoy myself and I wished to make you happy.” Gundham replied and looked at the man leaning against him.

This statement made Kazuichi give a chuckle, “Who would've thought that you dork would have such a sweet side and actually take me out on a date on white day? However the way ya treat your animals, it's not that surprising I guess.”

“I will take this a compliment.” Gundham also had to chuckle at this. “However I must admit that there is still one small part of my offering that has yet to come.”

At this the Pink Haired One rose his head and he sat up with curiosity. “There's more?”

“Yes, there is.”

While Gundham followed the rules regarding animals inside of the museum, he however broke one other rule. Grabbing into his coat pocket, he took out a small box filled with chocolates and held it out towards Kazuichi. “Kazuichi, I want to tell you that I am deeply in love with you and I truly wish that you will remain by my side for many years to come.”

Gundham's face was burning up with shyness, just as Kazuichi's was. While they have been a couple for a month now, they both have not found the courage to actually say that they loved each other and only have used the term 'like' to describe their feelings for the other.

Kazuichi began fumbling with the box of chocolates, his face a deep red. “I love you too, Gundham.”

Having confessed his love to Kazuichi, had made Gundham's heart beat like it would jump out of his ribcage in any moment and when the man he loved declared that he shared the same feelings, Gundham could not stop the smile forming on his lips. Tenderly he placed his hand on Kazuichi's cheek and kissed him.

 

Slowly the couple broke the kiss again and both looked shyly to the side. Everything was still very new to them, even if one month had already passed, so they both got easily overwhelmed with their emotions. Gundham was glad that they happened to be alone at this moment or he feared that he might not have found the courage to declare his feelings so openly and initiate a kiss with Kazuichi, if other mortals were able to witness it.

“Do ya want to share the chocolates?” Kazuichi suddenly asked and gave a bashful smile.

“I you wish to share them with me, I gladly accept your offer.” Gundham replied at the offering. He did develop a little bit of hunger over the course of the day.

Kazuichi opened the box containing the chocolates. “Uh, there all white chocolate. Nice.” he took one out and gave it to Gundham, before taking a second one and ate it. “Their good.”

“I have asked the Lascivious Chef to suggest a brand that would suit your taste.” Gundham commented, before adding in a low voice to himself, “And it was one of the only real sensible gifts that were suggested.”

Swallowing a piece of chocolate, Kazuichi looked up at Gundham, while leaning against him again. “What?”

“Oh, nothing important, my paramour.” Gundham replied and saw how the tram drove up to them, before stopping at the station. “We should return to the academy now.” When Kazuichi agreed, the couple got up from the bench on which they have been sitting on and boarded the tram that took them back to their school.


End file.
